


To Sing Again

by Mugiwara_N0_Luffy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Children of Characters, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugiwara_N0_Luffy/pseuds/Mugiwara_N0_Luffy
Summary: Dorothea lives a wonderful life with Sylvain and their two beautiful children. But when the call to the stage comes, will she return?
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	To Sing Again

To Sing Again

Dorothea felt the faint light glimmering through the window curtains brush against her face. She let out a low grumble, adjusting her spot on the bed to avoid the pestering morning light. She found it difficult to move thanks to the arms wrapped around her waist.

"Morning, beautiful..." She heard the tired voice of her husband in her ear. "Have I told you that you look ever so graceful even with a bedhead?"

"Oh… I'm sure that you used to tell _all_ the girls that one, Sylvie…" Dorothea yawned, nuzzling into her pillow while stroking the arm he wrapped around her waist.

"Not true… I would usually sneak out before then."

"Oh, you," Dorothea held back a smile as she nudged Sylvain's stomach playfully, her husband letting out a dramatic breath of air. He was quick to laugh it off quietly before placing gentle, ticklish kisses on her neck. "Oh, not now Sylvie… it's too early…" She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the sensation, but she still felt the lingering tug of sleep on her eyes.

"Early is the perfect time… especially if we want to do it before-"

"Morning!" Dorothea almost felt it coming once her husband breathed the words. She kept her eyes shut, feeling Sylvain sink into his pillow in defeat. "Momma, Papa, wake up! It's well past sunrise!"

The once concealed light behind the curtain now blazed across the room, Dorothea groaning as she covered her face with her sheets. "Vincent. Dianna… Mommy and Daddy wish to sleep at least five minutes longer."

"Mommy can't go back to sleep!" She felt a tiny body worm its way under the sheets, Dorothea fighting a grin as she peeked an eye open to see her adorable son cuddling up against her. "Mommy has to wake up!"

"Mmm~, nope."

"Ye~s!" Vincent pressed his head against her chest, nuzzling her.

"Mommy wants to sleep~!" Dorothea giggled, her hands clasping around her five year old son's sides. "But I guess I don't mind a little snack first."

"No~!" Vincent burst in laughter as Dorothea tickled his sides relentlessly, sitting up in bed and trapping him against it. "Sto~p Mommy!"

"I'm sorry, food doesn't talk." She leaned forward and blew a raspberry into the crook of his neck.

"No~! Mommy!" Vincent winced into her touch as he giggled in her ear. "Dianna, help me~!"

"Sorry, your sister has to help me with my morning workout." Dorothea pulled away from her son to see Sylvain tugging their daughter into the bed.

"Ah! Papa stop!"

"Gotta get a good warm-up in to start the day.." Sylvain wrapped his arms around their daughter's torso and legs, lifting her like a barrel and curling her up and down to his chest. .

"No~! Papa, I'm not five!" Their daughter whined, trying to break from his hold.

"You're still my baby, Dianna." Sylvain laughed, curling her high enough to bring her face up to his and kiss her cheek. "Now why don't you take your brother and get ready for breakfast? We still have to get ready ourselves."

"Fine~!" Dianna stuck her tongue out as Sylvain set her down, moving to Dorothea's side of the bed, grabbing her little brother.

"I wasn't done eating him though," Dorothea stuck her bottom lip out to pout.

"Bye mommy!" Vincent grinned ear to ear as his sister dragged him out.

* * *

"Back step, honey. Don't stay in one place!"

"O-Okay Momma-ow!" Dorothea lightly slapped her daughter's wrist with the training sword in her hand.

"You were just disarmed, Dina. You have to hold your weapon tight and block when you see an attack coming." Dorothea instructed, only for her daughter to grumble.

"Why do I have to practice with a sword, Momma? Vincent gets to go out and ride with Papa while I train!" Dianna complained, rubbing her wrist.

"Dina, you know why. This is more important to mommy than any etiquette training." Dorothea sighed, reaching a hand forward and casting a heal spell on her daughter. She reached down and picked up her training sword for her. "The world is a tough place. And you may not have mommy and daddy around to look out for you."

Dianna looked away grumpily, not wanting to relent to her mother's words. Dorothea sighed, kneeling in front of her daughter. "I had to learn the hard way about how rough the world can be, Dianna. I just want you to be prepared for it when you have to face it."

"I know, Momma…" Dianna breathed out, taking the training sword and going back to her spot across from Dorothea.

The former songstress gave a sympathetic frown, but smiled. "Tell you what. Give me another half hour of training, and then after we can work on your makeup and hair. How does that sound?"

"Really?" Dianna brightened at that.

"That's right! We'll make you so pretty that little Mercy will be jealous." Dorothea winked.

Dianna smiled, nodding her head fervently. "Okay!"

"Good. Now en guarde!" Dorothea pointed her wooden sword at Dianna. Dianna assumed the fighting stance that her mother had taught her, sword gripped in both hands with the blade over her chest defensively. Dorothea lightened her blows but stayed on her feet, moving the spar into a rhythmic dance. Dianna giggled as she found new spirit in their spar, moving in sync with her mother and defending well against her light prodding.

"Good! Always keep your enemy in front of you!" Dorothea stepped to the side, but Dianna back stepped and turned on a dime. "Good, good!" Dorothea's eyes lifted from her daughter when she heard the familiar galloping of a horse, turning a smile up as Sylvain and Vincent came riding back into the courtyard. "Ah, you're both-ow!" Dorothea felt a jab at her stomach, shooting a narrow eyed glance at her daughter.

"You're the one who said to never drop your guard," Dianna giggled before sticking her tongue out.

"Why you, get over here young lady!" Dorothea reached out and wrestled Dianna into her arms, causing her to giggle as her mother hugged her tight to her stomach. "Apparently I didn't teach you manners!"

"I'm sorry~!"

"You two seem to be having fun." Sylvain smiled as he galloped up to them, Vincent seated comfortably in front of him. "Try not to get too dirtied up, though. We are having guests soon."

"Soon? I thought it wasn't until tonight?" Dorothea tilted her head, still keeping her daughter firmly in her clutches.

"Felix and Annette said they wanted to drop by a bit early today. I guess they had something to give you." Sylvain shrugged, hopping down from his horse and hoisting Vincent down with him.

"Early, huh? I guess we'll have to cut sparring short for today." Dorothea smiled at Dianna. "Why don't we get a headstart on your makeup and hair then?"

"Yes!" Dianna cheered, leaving with her mother to return to her room. Dorothea spent the better half of the day prettying up her daughter, Dianna wanting to look her best for their guests and her best friend Mercy. Dorothea wouldn't cut any corners for her daughter, but wouldn't go overboard.

"Remember, Dianna. Subtlety is key. There's no need to stack on the make-up. You touch up your face lightly so that it's noticeable, but doesn't fully stand out." Dorothea reminded her, carefully applying blush to her daughter's cheeks.

"Yes, Momma. I've gotten better at doing my eyeliner." Dianna turned her head so that Dorothea could see her right eye. "See?"

Dorothea clasped her chin, inspecting it with a smile. "That's my daughter. You're picking this up quick!"

"Yes!"

"Now do the other eye. Your cheeks are perfect, and your hair is already curled to perfection." Dorothea said, putting away her make-up kit.

"Can't we paint my lips?" Dianna asked hopefully.

"Not just yet, dear. Once you get older, and you've found an interest in getting a partner, we'll start painting your lips." Dorothea tapped her nose gently, standing from her seat next to her.

"I want to look pretty like you, though…"

"Oh, honey. You're already much more impressive than I was at your age." Dorothea laughed, standing behind her daughter and looking at her in the mirror. "You want to let your natural beauty blossom."

"But you're the prettiest, Momma." Dianna said, leaning back into her stomach. "Much prettier than me."

"Oh, stop it. You're prettier than I will ever be. And once you've grown up, you'll be a stunning woman to behold."

"You think so?" Dianna said, sounding doubtful.

"Of course. You'll be the most beautiful girl in Fodlan." Dorothea smirked, leaning her head over Dianna's neck. "After all, you've got me and your admittedly handsome father's blood in you."

"True," Dianna giggled. "You're both the prettiest in Fodlan."

"Don't tell your father that, or it'll go to his head." Dorothea smiled, kissing her daughter on the cheek. "Come on. I believe our guests will be arriving soon."

* * *

"Alright, son. Do you have everything?" Sylvain crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, daddy!" His adorable young man saluted him.

"Oh, really? Shoes?"

"On!"

"Handkerchief?"

"In muh pocket!"

"Flower?"

"Flower?" Vincent's face scrunched up at his father. "Why would I need that?"

"To give to little Mercy, of course." Sylvain winked at his son. "You want to impress the young lady, don't you?"

"No~! Girls are gross, Daddy!" His son blanched, squirming in place.

"They're gross... Until they aren't son." Sylvain chuckled, kneeling in front of him. "One day, you're going to think they're the most beautiful thing in the world."

"No way, Daddy! I'm not gonna be like you and Mommy!" Vincent stuck his tongue out.

"Oh, you will be. Maybe not with Mercy, but perhaps some other girl." Sylvain chuckled, pulling his son to sit on his knee. "One day, you'll find that one girl who's not only irresistible, but… also cares about you for you."

"What do you mean?" Vincent tilted his head, clearly confused. Sylvain's smile softened, rubbing his son's back.

"Son… you're going to find that because of your nobility… it might be hard to find the girl of your dreams." Sylvain's smile fell away, eyes hardening. "You might find people who don't like you for who you are but what you have… and you don't want that."

"I don't get it, Daddy…" Vincent mumbled, but leaned forward and hugged his father. "But don't be sad. Mommy loves you ."

Sylvain felt his darkened mood fade away, smiling as he wrapped an arm around his son's back. "You're right, son. She does. And she's been a blessing in my life. So do yourself a favor and try to find a girl like Mommy."

"No. Girls are still gross." Sylvain chuckled, rubbing his son's back before putting him down.

"We'll see how long you say that for. If you're anything like your old man, you'll…" Sylvain coughed into his fist. "Actually, try not to be like your old man was."

"But I want to be like you, Daddy!" Vincent's persistence was cute, causing his father to laugh.

"Alright then… just be the me that chose Mommy, then."

* * *

"Rather rude to keep your guests waiting at the gate, Gautier."

"I wanted to make sure I was as pretty as possible for you, Frauldarius."

Dorothea rolled her eyes at the banter that Felix and Sylvain partook in, moving past them and smiling at Annette. "Hello, dear. I see your husband has been missing mine."

"Oh, he was getting ready every deed he could boast about on the way here." Annette giggled, the two ladies giving one another a hug.

"Hey, ladies? Could you do us a favor and not sap the fun out of our reunion?" Sylvain sent a playful pout their way.

"You're ruining the sport of our contests." Felix huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well then, maybe next time devote yourselves to one another and not the women you chose as wives." Dorothea winked, causing both men to look at one another before awkwardly shifting in place.

"As sharp as ever, Dorothea. You look great." Annette giggled, looking behind her. "Oh, and your children have gotten so big since we last saw them!"

"Please, Annette. It's only been a few months!" Dorothea smiled, looking past her to see the light blue haired daughter of Felix and Annette. "Oh my, and Mercy looks absolutely adorable!"

"Speaking of, Mercy? Come and say hi!" Annette called out to her daughter.

"Vincent, Dianna! Come bid hello!" Dorothea urged her children, both walking up in the courteous pace taught to them, the two side by side.

"Hello, Vincent, Dianna!" Mercy's bubbly young voice bid them, waving with a carefree smile.

"H-Hi…" Vincent mumbled out. Dorothea raised a brow as she looked at her son, the poor boy looking absolutely stricken as he gave a dumb smile. _Sylvain will be happy to see that._

"Hi, Mercy! I've missed you," Dianna did a curtsey, ignoring her brother's dumbfounded look.

"Me too! And you look so pretty! Did your mom help with your makeup?!" Mercy asked in excitement, her eyes shining. As opposed to Dianna's slightly more reserved disposition, Mercy was a ball of energy.

"Yep! I've been doing my own eye liner, though! Look!"

"That's so cool! Momma still does mine, though. It takes too long when I try!"

"Y-You look very pretty, Mercy…"

"Why don't we let the kids talk?" Dorothea giggled, pulling Annette over to their husbands.

"I certainly hope your son isn't thinking of anything precarious with my _daughter_." Felix growled, eyes narrowed at the Gautier son.

"Oh, relax, Felix. They're just kids. The worst he'll do is play castle with her." Sylvain smiled, only to receive an elbow to the stomach from his long time friend.

"Felix, stop sheltering our daughter from any boys. At _least_ relax with their son." Annette sighed, shaking her head before looking at Dorothea. "He's so protective of her, I'm afraid she'll never be allowed to see any suitors in the future."

"I am not! I simply want the best for our child." Felix's cheeks dusted red , turning his head away from their wives.

"Be careful, Felix. Remember, the more you isolate a girl, the more she'll want to rebel." Dorothea laughed, shaking her head. "So, Sylvain was telling me you have something for me?"

"Oh, yes! We~ were told to give you this from an old friend!" Annette smiled bright as she dug into her purse, producing a letter. Dorothea raised a brow before lighting up in interest upon seeing the seal.

"Oh, this is Manuela's seal!" Dorothea smiled as she pulled open the letter, reading it aloud for the others. "'Dearest Dorothea, I hope you are doing well. I would first like to give my apologies for not visiting you and your family, as I have been awfully busy. But I do hope that such will change upon reading this letter. I have been planning with dear Seteth an opera to be performed at Garreg Mach. Yuri and Bernadetta have worked hard with me to put it together, and I was hoping for you to be the… lead diva.'" Dorothea's voice trailed off, eyes bulging in surprise.

"Oh, that sounds amazing! It's been so long since you last performed, right?" Annette smiled in excitement.

"She hasn't sung in a good while, period. This is certainly a big step for you." Sylvain said, a gentle grin spreading across his face.

"Y-Yes, I guess it has been a while…" Dorothea mumbled, her hands folding the letter.

"You don't look very pleased. Are you not interested?" Felix raised a brow, curious.

"What? N-No, no, I'm just… it has been a long time." Dorothea put the letter away and adorning a curt smile. "For now, why don't we focus on our meal? We've talked long enough out here."

"So long as we get steaks and cakes."

"Don't you dare, Felix!" Annette pulled on her husband's cheek. The four walked in line together, their children not trailing far behind. Dorothea continued to chat and smile for their guests, but her mind ever drifted back to the letter.

_Sing again, huh? I don't know if I have that in me anymore._

* * *

It was past nightfall, and the Frauldarius family had taken to bed in their usual guest room. Dorothea sat by the fireplace in their room. Manuela's letter hung from her left hand, eyes watching the fire dance before her eyes.

"Looks like you're still mulling over that." Sylvain's voice drew her attention up, her husband wrapping his arms around her as he leaned his head over her shoulder. "Care to share?"

"It's nothing to worry about, Sylvie, it's just…" Dorothea hesitated, her hand gripping into the parchment. "I set my life as a diva aside, and… my singing was set aside with it."

"I see. That explains why I haven't heard you sing since war time. Well, aside from when we're going at it." Dorothea narrowed her eyes and pushed at his face. "I-I'm kidding! Sorry…"

"Hmph. Sleep on the throne chair tonight."

"I was kidding! Please forgive me…" Sylvain buried his head into the crook of her neck, earning an eye roll from his wife.

"Fine… the floor will do."

"Come on, Dorothea…" Sylvain grumbled before smiling. "But seriously… the world has certainly missed that singing voice of yours. I'd love to hear you sing again. And I bet the kids would, too."

"I know, but I… you know why I became a diva in the first place. The people I dealt with when I was one." Dorothea reached a hand up, gently gripping his forearm. "All because I could sing. It had its moments, but it… it definitely wasn't all pleasant. And the people I would sing for sometimes… a good number of them were just filth." Dorothea's eyes drifted to the letter. "I used to love to sing… but after a while, it felt almost empty."

"Hey... " Sylvain tilted her chin up, reassuring her with his genuine smile. "If you don't want to sing, then don't. Maybe it's best to leave it behind like you have. But I also know that whatever it is that singing became to you, you know that it was something you once loved dearly to do. It saved you from poverty when you had nothing, and it's a beautiful part of you that your children have yet to hear for themselves. Knowing all of that, do you really want to miss out on doing it again?"

Dorothea felt her eyes mist up with each word, her lip quivering as she leaned her forehead against his. "Oh, Sylvie… I have missed it so much, but…"

"Before, you sang for your future." Sylvain reached a hand up, cupping her cheek in his palm. "Now, if you're willing, sing for something else. Sing for your kids, and… sing for yourself. Like you did before the fame."

Dorothea smiled, holding the hand against her face and nodding. "I will…" She leaned toward her husband, gently brushing her lips against his.

* * *

"Where's Momma, Papa?" Dianna held tight to Sylvain's hand, he and his children seated at the front row of the stage. Garreg Mach had built a beautiful hall devoted to its choir and for opera performances. Sylvain was quite impressed with the lengths Manuela and Seteth went to for it. "She's going to miss the opera!"

"I want Mommy…" Vincent grumbled, leaning into his father's shoulder firmly.

"Don't worry, you'll see her soon enough. Just be patient." Sylvain chuckled, keeping his arms wrapped around his children. The bustling hall was soon quieted when Manuela walked onto the stage, striding with the same purposeful steps and beauty she held all those years ago after the war. _She's aged well, that's for sure._

"Thank you all for coming today! We come here to celebrate the anniversary of the ending of the war, as well as the final construction of our beautiful hall! We hope that you'll enjoy today's performance, as we have a special guest performing for us! The long lost idol who found love and was thought to never return… please, enjoy the show!"

An applause met Manuela's introduction, murmurs breaking out as people hazard their guesses at who was performing. Sylvain paid them no mind, watching his children's faces in the corner of his eyes. When the curtain was pulled back, Dorothea stood front and center of the stage, adorning a beautiful maroon dress much like the one she wore during the war.

And as expected, the crowd went wild as they recognized the former diva. But to Sylvain, their voices were just noise. As the only reactions he cared for came from his children, Vincent and Dianna inhaling deep breaths in shock and awe, both standing from their seats.

"Momma! Momma!"

"Mommy!"

Their children called for Dorothea's attention. And through the wailing crowd of voices, her eyes soon found her family. Dorothea adorned a brilliant smile as her eyes glistened with love. With no further delay, Dorothea unleashed her melodic voice, quieting the crowd all at once.

Vincent and Dianna's jaws hung low, serenaded to silence by their mother's beautiful tune. Sylvain grinned from ear to ear, looking to the stage as the love of his life sang with all her heart. And ever did she keep her eyes on her family. It was if they were in a world of their own, just the four of them, and Dorothea sang for the family she so dearly loved.

And as the performance came to an end and their mother's voice ceased, Dianna and Vincent escaped their father's arms. They clambered upon the stage and ran to her. Dorothea received them with a tight embrace, kissing their cheeks as she held them to her waist. Sylvain laughed, climbing on the stage after them and standing by Dorothea's side while holding onto their children. And all the while, the crowd applauded and praised them, as if congratulating the once famous diva on the new life she had claimed for herself..

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> To my new friend over on twitter, rei! I'm more of a Dorolix fan, but I'm also a fan of DorotheaxHappiness XD and there is certainly a lot of love to have for this lovely couple, who found their true happiness in each other :) I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
